F1 Custom Championship Wiki
New 97 Logo.png|F1 1997 Championship LFR 97.png|LH104W Sa1997.png|BH197 SGP006.png|SGP006 MH0007.png|MH0007 MH1997.png|MH101 Brabham1997.png|BT102 Lancia1997.png|SLR101 VRS.png|VRS001 Welcome to the F1 Custom 1997 Wiki Info about the Custom F1 1997 championship on ROBLOX First season Previous Season Next season Championship Winners Theres also a Forum now Heres the link http://f1-custom-champ.forumotion.co.uk Teams/Drivers *kalenbryce is DSQ for the championship because he made 2 unsucsesful pass the 144 % time rule *Newbeaver256 Announced that he has retired from Ro racing due to his Unhappiness with it *RNu were meant to be in this season but were not ready in time so they withdrew from the season *Lotus128 will be racing under Dan Wheldons number as a tribute to the brit. Rumors After new Withdrawl there has been Lots of talk at who will replace him Bmx, Skilled and lepe have all been Hinted at moving to Super GP None of the Driver have made any comments about it. SGP might have a new Livery for the next few rounds Brabham may Launch a Big package to thier car which could help them in the fight for 3rd in the Constructors no further detail was announced. Lotus Fernandez Racing May have new sponsers for A1 Rounds *Lotus has announced due to A1 rings Curent construction the round will be held at brick forest. **The round will either take place at the Long or Short Track *** Due to construction A1 ring was moved to Round 12 Round will take place at the Extended Marlbrick Track Sponser Changes During Lakebrick Lotus128 will run a Special LFR livery to mark LFRS 1 Year anniversary its unknown if elfernandez will run it too. Brabham will Run a new car the BT103 a Car much more aerodynamicly advanced than the BT102 it will also have new sponsers Budweiser and Nintendo. Lotus Fernandez racing will be Sponsered by Cespa from A1 ring onwards. Virgin racing Super have made a Sponsership deal with Yamaha. Scuderia Aosta have brought Virgin Racing Super the team will be renamed to Leinster Racing it is unknown what the sponsers will be. Lancia could be Sponsered by Mild Seven Autos from lakebrick onwards. Also Monster Historic will be renamed to Pepsi Historic as next season is 1976. Owner skilledf1racer says the reason is because Monster Energy didnt exist back then the main sponser for the team will be Pepsi and second sponser will be Shell. The team will change back to Monster Historic when the season goes to a year over 2002. Scuderia Aosta have made several sponsorship deals, with certain companies such as RBS/Ulster Bank and Bank of Ireland, and has made a deal with Matra for engines for the rest of the 97 season and the next season. Track Rumours and Changes Lakebrick will be renamed to Red Bull Lake Circuit after Red Bull brought out 45% of the track Lotus128 said that this deal will bring more fans and Sponsership to Roblox racing in General as 2 of his tracks are now being sponsered.The 1st being his latest Stone brick which is Sponsered by repsol. Mestalla is rumoured to be renamed to Repsol Mestalla track owner elfernandez has given no comment. The 2nd race at marlbrick will take place at the Extended track which includes the 8 Apex Turn. Standings Constructor Standings Category:Browse